


Reliant

by ContagiousParadise



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Age Play, Anxiety, Daddy Kink, M/M, Older! Hop, Oral Fixation, cgl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContagiousParadise/pseuds/ContagiousParadise
Summary: Hop wanted to be validated in his desires that he feels are unreasonable and Raihan wants to be needed.
Relationships: Hop/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Reliant

**Author's Note:**

> The only one who should be reading this is the devil to remind me of why I ended up in hell  
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/ContagusParadse)

Raihan was a constant in Hop's life. He'd been intrinsically woven into every instance of his life as far back as his earliest memory. His brother was the center of his universe and Raihan was ever by his side. You could go a few nights without the moon, but you couldn't go a day without the sun.

When he'd lost in the tournament's first round, his world came crashing down. Part of him had been expecting it. He’d handled it well in front of the cameras, in the back room, and in front of his friends and other gym leaders—but that was as far as he got.

The minute he was alone, he started bawling into his Dubwool. He apologized, all snot and tears like a child.

Someone sat down next to him, a large hand at his back rubbing small circles into it. Hop didn't raise his head from his Dubwool. He was scared of someone seeing him like this. He assumed it was Leon, but when no encouraging words came, and when no quips or jokes came from Gloria or Victor, he couldn't help but turn his head to see who it was.

He hadn't been expecting a lunar eclipse that day.

"Juice?" Raihan offered a can to him as he pulled his hand away from his back, Hop sniffing and wiping at his eyes with his palms. He took it, chugged half of it without breathing, then wiped at his face again.

"Wanna talk about it?" Raihan offered, Hop sniffing and shaking his head as he smoothed out his Dubwool's fleece.

Hop didn’t know how to tell him he always felt like his world was full of giants with gargantuan talents. He didn't know how to tell him that he always felt so small, like he was left to hoist himself out of their footprints—their mark on the world. He didn’t know how to tell him that he was trying really hard to put on a brave face, that he was actually scared all of the time. That he felt like he was letting his Pokemon down, letting his brother down, and letting his friends down all of the time.

He was the Champion’s brother and he couldn’t even get past the first bracket of the tournament. How pathetic did he look? Were there people who thought he threw the match for his best friend? He had no idea how to tell him everything, how to make it clear and concise without crying again or sounding stupid, so he didn’t say anything.

"Okay." Raihan leaned back, resting his weight onto his palms."I figured I'd check in, cuz there's no way that didn't hurt. You held it together way better than I did when I was your age, though. I was absolutely _gutted_ and cried in front of the cameras."

"You did?" Hop sniffed.

"I felt like a cock-up and then made an arse of myself on top of it. Your brother is stupid brilliant and it can make you feel like rubbish big time when you can't measure up." Raihan picked up the can of juice, putting it back into Hop's hands.

Hop wiped under his nose, took a small sip at it.

"You mind if I tell you a secret? Stays between just you and me?" Raihan spoke softly, voice from his chest that made Hop feel like there was an earthquake.

He nodded.

"You know, me and everyone else out there are always saying Lee and I are rivals, but every time I think about it, I don't think I've ever heard him say it. It makes me feel like I put that title there and everyone went with it. Your rivals are supposed to push you to do better and I'm the only one who seems to be striving for more cuz I can't measure up. He _is_ the champion—probably wouldn't matter one way or the other who his rival was."

Hop dug through his memories, trying to find ammunition to argue. But Leon always called Raihan by his name, called him his best friend, but he couldn't distinctly remember Leon ever saying the word rival in regards to Raihan. Leon would never make him feel like that on purpose, but the same could be said about how Hop felt.

"I ain't ever beat him, not once. Not even when we were kids—it always felt like being in his shadow. So, if I'm gonna be his shadow, I'm gonna be the best. If I can't beat him, I can beat as many people as I can who try to go near him. But that still feels like me trying to justify my losses to hurt less, doesn't it?"

Raihan gave him a smile that was diminished over the years, not one meant for the cameras. He was hurt by all this.

"Did you ever feel like you should be doing something else? Like you wasted all that time?" Hop asked, his Dubwool pressing its head into his hand. He knew what it was like to lose and lose and lose and lose. He knew defeat had a bitter taste that made it hard to swallow, made it hard not to gag and fight it going down.

"More than I'd care to admit. Feels like my whole life was kinda dictated by what a brilliant star your brother is." Raihan learned forward, hands loosely clasped together, elbows resting on his knees.

Leon was out of Raihan and Hop’s reach.

Hop cried even harder after hearing that, knowing someone felt as terrible as he had over the same person who was nothing but kind and encouraging to both of them. It was hard when the bar was set so high and both of them felt so small.

"S'alright, mate. Get it out," Raihan reassured, rubbing at his back. When Leon was so kind, how were either of them supposed to come to him with their grievances?

So that secret stayed with them, but after, they’d check in on each other. It resulted in an accumulation of hours that easily made for a strong friendship.

* * *

Hop sighed on the balcony, arms crossed and resting on the railing. The night air was cool, but not enough to bring a chill. The hotels in Wyndon were always glittering and gorgeous, the view nostalgic and reminding him of when he’d been on his gym challenge almost ten years ago.

Sometimes he would feel fine with nostalgia, content in his new life and the choices he made to become a professor and the path he took to get there. But then sometimes he’d feel like a kid again, like he could never measure up and that everyone was going to leave him behind. So he decided to take a minute, saying he wanted some air, but it was hard to get air when he felt like he was suffocating in the past.

There was a knock behind him, causing him to startle and turn around.

“Knock knock,” Raihan greeted, the noise from everyone inside being shut out as he closed the door behind himself. “Want some company?”

“I haven’t even been out here ten minutes,” Hop laughed, but inched over to give Raihan some room to stand next to him.

“Yeah, but I can read a room and I can read you.” Raihan reminded, sliding up next to him to lounge over the balcony, chest practically to the railing. “You wanna talk about it?”

“It’s a party. I’m not trying to ruin a party by being a pile of rubbish.” Hop held onto the balcony, pulling away from it until his back popped. He leaned back over it, knowing Raihan hadn’t taken his eyes off of him and knowing it wasn’t fair to try to avoid him by not looking at him.

“Exactly. It’s a party. I want to cheer you up if you’re not feeling the best.” Raihan nudged him lightly, looking up at him. He was always slouching, always trying to make himself less intimidating, have less people be afraid of him despite his strength. Being powerful was quite lonely.

“I’m just…you know, being me. Trying to clear my head, hope it goes away. Thinking about all the work I have to do when I get back.” Hop sighed, grimacing with his eyes closed for a moment. 

“What are you working on?” Raihan asked, having long since learned Hop was the type who wanted distractions rather than to talk about it. If he wanted to talk, he'd talk and wouldn't stop until he was sick of it.

“We got sent some data from Alola, blah blah technical jargon, Corsola versus Cursola, blah blah water conditions and pollution, blah blah habitation, Mareanie, blah blah technical jargon, Kanto water cleanup project from the 90s.”

Raihan laughed, making Hop smile and glance over at him before looking away so he wouldn’t catch him. “Sounds tough.”

“It’s all gone to pot is what it is. We’re still dealing with that last project too because the responses from the team in Sinnoh had their data collection delayed because of that snowstorm in Snowpoint. So we’re technically dealing with two projects right now and it makes me wanna get up here and jump into my Corviknight and fly off and never come back.” Hop sighed, leaning down until his chin touched the rail.

Raihan reached over, rubbing at his back. His hand was always so big and warm.

“When I brought up my research…Victor said he was actually going to go to Alola to do their battle tree challenge.” Hop stood up straight, still holding onto the railing, his safety line. Raihan took his hand back and stood up straight.

“ _Ah._ So it derailed into Pokemon battles and about them? You’d been quiet all night as is.” Hop winced. The moment Hop did decide to talk, it felt like it hadn’t mattered. It was frustrating how easily Raihan could figure out what was wrong when no one else seemed to be able to.

“I’m just trying not to be a baby about it. I know first hand lab work isn’t as exciting as Pokemon battles.” Hop looked up at the sky, knowing he was pouting, but he didn’t feel the need to hide it when it was just the two of them.

“Saving an entire ocean’s ecosystem a whole world away sounds pretty wicked to me.” Raihan’s tone was genuine, was sweet and considerate. Hop smiled, pressing his palm to his mouth. “You guys were interested in Sonia’s work about Galar’s history, right? So it’s not that it’s uninteresting.” Raihan reassured, reaching over to rub another circle against his back.

Raihan never made excuses for other people. He never said anything like, well they didn’t mean it, because he felt that was a selfish thing to say and they’d even discussed it once. By excusing them, it felt like downplaying Hop’s feelings, so he always tried to make it about him instead.

“I know.” Hop agreed, but he still wouldn’t look at him directly.

“So you’re not being a big baby. If you were I’d have to swaddle you!” He threatened, wrapping his arms around him and trying to waddle away from the railing. Hop snorted, still holding onto it.

“Swaddling is actually very therapeutic, even for adults. The closest we get now is being buried under tons of blankets when it’s cold because then you have that weight and it's not uncomfortable from the heat.” Hop was good for useless fun facts that didn’t amount to anything but breaking the ice.

“Everything out of your mouth is bloody _brilliant._ Tell me more, you funky little scientist boy!” But Raihan always took it as an excuse to go swimming. Hop chuckled, Raihain resting his chin on his head as he swayed back and forth with him.

“…Thank you—for always checking in on me. It means a lot.” Hop mumbled, hiding his mouth against his shoulder. He let go of the railing, rubbing his hands against Raihan’s arms, a signal to let go. But he didn’t. He kept his arms wrapped around him, chest pressed to his back and swaying to try to comfort him.

“Comes with the territory.” Raihan shrugged it off, pressing his cheek to the top of Hop’s head. Hop turned around in his arms, Raihan lifting his cheek up to just put his back down once Hop had his arms around him.

“Can I say something that might make you uncomfortable, actually…?” Hop mumbled, grateful he could hide his face against his jacket.

“You’re gonna talk to me about your feelings aren’t you? This is gonna be a double party, I have to celebrate this.” Hop reached up and mushed him in the face, Raihan snapping at his fingers with a big grin on his face.

Hop yanked his hand away, trying not to turn cherry red at the thought of his fingers ending up in Raihan’s mouth. “Stop takin’ a piss at me, I’m being serious.”

“Me too! Parties are celebrations, happiness all abound because you’re excited about something! I’m excited! I like when you’re honest with me—makes me feel special.” He leaned down, pressing his forehead to Hop’s.

Hop gently eased Raihan’s arms off of him, pressing himself up against the railing to put distance between them. He looked over at the balcony to his left, then Raihan’s shoes, then up to him just to look down at the ground.

“I just…You’ve been in my life for a really long time—probably my whole life even—and sometimes I feel like you’re the only one who really gets what I’m thinking. I really appreciate everything you do and how you go out of your way to make sure I’m okay and it makes me want to do the same for you.” Hop did his best not to mumble, to go through rehearsed words without fumbling.

“Oh,” Raihan mumbled, eyes wide, face tinged with color. This was the part where someone would make a joke, make this easier to take, but Raihan stayed quiet to let Hop continue.

“And I um…and I like you. A lot.” Hop admitted. “And not admire-like the way I do Lee either. Like, I wanna get dinner and wake up next to you all couple like.” Hop clarified, knowing Victor would have teased him for not being as specific as he'd wanted to while Gloria would have teased him for being too forward. “And I know that could make it really awkward now or put you in a weird spot because you’re best friend’s with my brother, but I just…”

Hop swallowed, unsure of what to do with his hands. He could hold his arms, reach behind himself and hold onto the railing, reach for Raihan’s hands. But he did what he always did and shoved them into his pockets.

“I like you,” he repeated. He watched Raihan glance over his shoulder at the balcony door. Hop couldn’t tell if he’d done it to consider running away or to make sure they wouldn’t be bothered.

“Well…I mean, kind of does make it awkward,” Raihan admitted. Hop had braced himself for the rejection, knew it was coming, but wanted to say it anyway so he could get over it. It just sucked being at an engagement party with all the kissing while the person he’d had a crush on since he was fifteen was also in the room with him. “I’ve known you since you were in diapers and I really don’t want Lee going all Protective Big Bro on me.”

“It’ll be fine—he tries to fight you, we just move to another region or something. Will probably take him at _least_ five years to find us," Hop suggested in an attempt to lessen the tension.

Raihan couldn’t help but burst into laughter, glancing back over at the door to make sure no one came out to see what he’d found so funny. Hop smirked, trying not to relax too much. This was essentially going to be a rejection, after all. He needed to brace himself more, but it was hard when he’d always been able to let his guard down around Raihan.

“That is true, yeah,” he agreed with a nod. Raihan reached out for him, wrapping his arms around him again, hands splayed along his back. “Where would you wanna move to?” he asked softly, resting his cheek on top of his head again.

“Somewhere kind of cold. You’re always really warm.” It meant Raihan could hold him more. It meant he’d complain that Hop's hands were cold and then he could hold them between his own. It meant he’d get to steal his jacket more often. He wasn't sure if he'd given back his last one yet.

“What region?” he asked, hands running up and down his spine. It made him want to melt into him. He adored his touch.

“A farther one. I hear Blackthorn City is bloody hard to find if you’re not looking for it and they’ve got dragon types there,” Hop offered, closing his eyes. His jacket smelled like dessert sand and still warm cinders.

“What kind of place would we live in?” Raihan asked, still indulging Hop in his fantasy.

“I dunno. Whatever looks like old people would live in it. Maybe with a fireplace—or maybe not because of Dubwool.” Hop couldn’t help but chuckle at the idea of him catching fire only to be put out by one of Raihan’s Pokemon, completely unfazed the entire time.

“We could get a fake one.” Raihan offered.

Hop hummed in consideration. “We could. Or get like a mantle place and have the telly turned to one of those fireplace videos when we’re not using it.”

“You sure I living with me wouldn’t drive you nuts? I can be kind of messy,” he warned.

“Nah, messes can always be cleaned up. That just means it's lived in. As long as you don’t try to organize my research, we’ll be fine,” Hop teased, looking up at him with a wide grin.

“That was _one_ time! I said I was sorry!” Raihan’s voice echoed out into the night air as Hop broke down into laughter. Raihan finally got a solid, genuine laugh out of him.

“You did, and I forgave you—never letting it go though.” Hop teased, Raihan huffing in a way that was all saliva in the back of his throat, making it sound like a growl.

“Then we get you an office! Then I don’t ever have to go in there _ever._ ”

“Never ever?” Hop raised an eyebrow.

“Nope!” Raihan agreed, squaring his shoulders, proud of himself, hands resting on his lower back.

“Not even to tell me to come to bed?” Raihan lowered his shoulders, Hop smiled. “Not even to bring me coffee or ask me what I’m working on because you miss me?”

“I mean…not _never_ ever.” Raihan grumbled, Hop chuckling. “Just, you know. If you’re not in there I’ll piss off, go do my own thing.”

“You know, this rejection kinda sucks,” Hop snorted. “Was expecting to be a little more gutted than this.”

“Who said it was a rejection?”

“I dunno—every fiber in me that said it was a bad idea to even bring it up?”

“That’s the anxiety that’s got you all knackered, love.” Raihan reminded, pressing his forehead to Hop’s. He'd jokingly started calling him that about two years ago while mocking an older lady. Then the joke became a habit, then it never went away. Love, darling, sweets. Raihan was never one for nicknames like that with anyone, not even kids.

“You can’t go calling me that…” Hop whispered into his shoulder. “Makes my heart think it can run away to Hoenn. Probably wouldn’t if I heard you call others that.”

There was a knock on the balcony door, Hop pulling away from Raihan, blowing out a raspberry of air and stress with his lips. Raihan shoved his hands into his pockets to pull out his rotom-phone.

“You two want cake?” Gloria asked, head poking out between the doors.

“Nah, too busy snogging.” Raihan didn’t look up from his phone, so he couldn’t avoid the swift smack to the gut from Hop. “I was kidding!”

“That a yes?” she asked, glancing between the two of them.

“Yes,” Hop sighed.

“No thank you!” Raihan spoke over him without meaning to, loud and boisterous. 

“Yes, cake for two.” Hop corrected. “I’ll eat yours.”

“Got it, cake for two.” Gloria gave a nod. “We’re also gonna play some games in a bit, you in?”

Raihan looked to Hop, who shrugged. “Yeah, be in in a bit. Just talking.”

Gloria closed the door, Raihan putting his phone away the second she was gone. Idiot had been pretending to scroll on his lock screen. Hop leaned back against the railing, resting his arms up on it. Raihan slid his arms through the gap in his, hugging him again.

“She’s gonna be right back, you know,” Hop warned, but he wrapped his arms around Raihan anyway, hiding against his shoulder.

“I like those thoughts—the ones from earlier,” Raihan mumbled, his voice all gravel and from his chest. It made Hop go weak in the knees, it made him grateful he was already holding onto him and leaning against something.

“You do…?” Hop hated how his voice broke.

“Yeah. Felt cozy.” Raihan pulled back, brushing his thumb against Hop’s cheek. He leaned in, Hop holding his breath.

“She’s gonna be right back,” Hop mumbled, lips brushing Raihan’s.

“Already warned her we were snogging,” he mumbled back before closing the distance between them. His mouth was as warm as the rest of him, the temperature making Hop’s heart swell. The thumb brushing Hop’s cheek moved so his hand could gently cradle the back of his neck, thumb now brushing along his jaw.

Raihan pulled back just enough so his bottom lip pulled away from Hop’s, then kissed him again. Then once more, Hop letting out a terrible whine on the third kiss before pressing his hands to Raihan’s chest and lowering his head.

“Tosser. You were supposed to reject me…” Hop grumbled, pressing the back of his hand over his mouth to hide it, to keep Raihan from kissing him again.

“Why would I do that? You don’t get to sit here and say you fancy me and then act like I’m not always hanging all over you like I don’t fancy you either.”

The balcony door opened, Raihan pulling away. 

“Cake,” Nessa announced, as if it wasn’t obvious what she'd just seen, as if she wasn’t staring Raihan down with a million questions.

“Thanks, Ness.” Raihan took the plates from her, then sat down cross-legged on the ground, ignoring her look.

“You two coming back in or what? Bede’s in there taking the piss at you, you know Hop.” As if that was anything new. Friends for years and he was still a dick about everything.

“Better get him some water then.” Hop shrugged, Raihan yanking him down to the ground to offer him cake.

“Is that you taking one at me?” she accused, crossing her arms while Raihan snorted and bit back a smile.

“No—no, just talking.” Hop reassured as Nessa narrowed her eyes at him. She closed the balcony door but didn't let it close all the way.

“Brat.” Raihan kicked his leg out, kicking the door closed before tucking it back up underneath himself. Hop snorted, shoving a huge forkful of cake into his mouth.

He chewed. Swallowed. Glanced at Raihan.

Raihan leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Hop pressed his hand to his cheek, to hide, to deny him access. But his arm felt weird holding the cake plate, so he set it down and tucked his hand under his arm, just to pull it out and cover his face with both hands. He lowered them to cover his nose and below, to stare at Raihan.

“You know how Lee is," Raihan reassured. "Hard to get him mad and he’s rarely mad for long when he is. I’ll tell him if you want," he offered, knowing that because Hop's confession had been followed up by his brother that it was bothering him.

Nothing much would change between them, they would just be giving more of each other to the other. More time, more kisses, more body heat, more touches.

“Not tonight?” Hop asked, pulling his hands away from his face. He was trying very hard to not make it about himself, which was why he’d come out here in the first place.

“I know.” Raihan reached over for his hand, threading their fingers together. Hop sighed, leaning over and pressing his forehead to Raihan’s shoulder. How naturally they’d always found themselves touching, interlocked together, magnetic puzzle pieces and gravity.

He felt Raihan kiss the top of his head, which made him smile and close his eyes. “You’re not gonna stop now that I let you kiss me once, are you?”

“Did you want me to?” Raihan asked, Hop pulling their fingers apart to wind them around his neck.

“I already said you get what I’m thinking,” Hop reminded, Raihan humming and kissing him again.

* * *

“This a joke?” Leon asked, Raihan’s fingers itching to pull out his phone, to not look at him. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked him to a public place to talk about it. If he got the crap beaten out of him in a park, he’d never live it down.

“S’not,” he clarified. “I wanna go out with your brother, but I don’t want you to be pissed at me or have that make it weird with us. If you say no, I won’t.” He found himself mumbling, words gravel and half hidden.

“So you’re serious?” Leon asked again, Raihan nodding. “Oh about _bloody_ time!” Leon groaned, yanking his hat down to cover his face and poorly hide the fact that he’d rolled his eyes. “Honestly thought you two were dating for at _least_ a year in secret!”

“You serious?” Raihan asked with a laugh, being flooded with relief, with embarrassment.

“You kept hanging off of each other and you'd calling him soppy nicknames. And you'd both stay on the phone with each other until you fell asleep, just to keep talking when you woke up! I was potty trained with you and you ain't never do that with me." They’d been obvious about it, even to someone as oblivious as Leon.

"Well…that's kinda embarrassing when you put it like that." Raihan agreed, scrubbing his face with his hands. "So you'd have had plenty of time to think of ways to make sure my body would stay at the bottom of the ocean, then."

"I wasn’t gonna pressure you to tell me, so I was just waiting. I know Hop’s probably loved you since he was like six, been _in_ love with you since he was like, fourteen maybe. First I thought it was cute, you know how kids are—” Raihan nodded in agreement. “but he never grew out of it. Then you started getting all soft on him around the time he wanted to be a professor.” Leon had noticed from day one.

“So you’re really not gonna kill me or nothing?” Raihan clarified, trying to poke and prod at Leon to be sure.

“S’long as you stay soft on him, I don’t see why I should.” Leon gave him a smile that made Raihan relax. It was an old smile, a smile since when they were kids and could look across the room and share a thought.

“The world’s really hard to him sometimes and he’s even harder on himself…then he spends a few minutes with you and he’s right as rain again. I don’t know what you do or tell him, but even as a baby I could never get him to stop crying. I trust you with him. Even if it doesn’t work out, I don’t see it going to pot between you two.”

Raihan threw his arms over the back of the bench, tipping his head up to look at the sky. It was nice out, but the clouds were thick and gray further off in the distance. It would probably rain in a few hours, less if the wind picked up.

“He’s gonna be excited when I tell him I’m not dead.” Raihan looked over at Leon with a grin that always made him look tired.

“So who asked who out first?” Leon asked, adjusting to face Raihan better.

“He did.” Raihan pulled his head off of the edge of the bench, arms still splayed behind it. “On the balcony that night at Melony’s engagement party.”

“No kidding? Gloria came back saying you two were snogging, but she said it like it was a joke. I thought she was just saying it because we were all thinking it,” Leon admitted.

“When I told her, it was a joke. Nessa didn’t say anything?” Raihan asked, pulling his phone out to tell Hop he’d be over in a bit depending on if he was at work or home.

Leon shook his head. “Nope.”

“Well she’s the one who practically caught us. She’s always been good with everyone’s business, though.”

“She has, for sure. Probably helps she’s with Bea and Milo and doesn’t want people being knobheads about it. But you know, this does put a damper on our plans," Leon sighed heavily, over dramatic.

“Our plans?” Raihan asked, putting his phone back in his pocket, but still holding it in his hand.

“Yes, our plans. We said if we got to thirty-five and were still single we’d get married for the benefits.” Leon gave another dramatic, swooning sigh before laughing.

“We did, didn’t we?” Raihan asked with a laugh, his phone vibrating in his pocket. “Love that you had faith I was gonna live to see thirty-five with how I acted as a kid. Also love how you think we’re gonna be dating that long—really. Means a lot.”

“I mean Hop isn’t one to half ass something. Waffle around maybe, but if he’s doing it, he’s going to do it if it kills him—he’s like that with people too. He’s always gonna put in the effort,” Leon reminded.

“I know. It’s one of the things I really like about him—one of the things that breaks my heart about him too. Watching him try so hard at everything and the world not letting him win when he does? Doesn’t seem fair. He deserves good things.”

“Lucky he’s got you then, ey?” Leon teased, elbowing him, making him flush. Raihan took a moment to collect himself, rotom-phone buzzing in his pocket, He took it out, reading the message.

“…You think it’s too soon to give him an Applin?” he asked, typing out a reply.

Leon snorted. “You could tell me you were getting married in an hour and I’d tell you about damn time.”

* * *

Everything was the same. They'd check up on each other, they'd steal away together, they'd confide in each other. But now, there was kissing. Now there was no excuse to go home.

Waking up and knowing Raihan had been there, was sometimes even still there, made his toes curl. Sometimes Raihan would still be asleep in bed with him, arm thrown over his middle or face buried against his stomach. Sometimes he'd be just coming back from a run, other times he'd be making breakfast. But if Hop was asleep when he had to go, he'd always gently wake him and kiss his cheek goodbye.

Hop found himself sitting in on more of Raihan's battles and Raihan found himself more in the lab. Hop liked that everything was the same, but more.

Sonia didn't ask any questions, but she'd sometimes shoo him out of the lab early if Raihan had been there all day or would ask what time he'd be coming in the next day if he seemed eager to leave.

Today, he told her he wasn't sure. "I'll finish that report by the end of the week though."

"I'm not worried." She waved him off. "Have fun!" 

Hop almost choked before he realized she must have assumed they would be going on some sort of date. Hop wanted what he already had with Raihan, but just a little more. He didn't have any sort of date planned, but he did have plans.

He called Raihan as he made his way out, no answer from him. He waited, Raihan calling him back within the next fifteen minutes. He was good about calling him back.

"Sorry, love! Just got off the tube." Raihan's voice was pleasant, but gravely from waking up from a nap. His sleepy look was normal if he wasn't in battle mode.

"No worries, I was just letting you know I just got out and if I'm not there by the time you are, you can let yourself in." Hop couldn't help but smile as he spoke to him, the cool night air making the walk home comfortable.

"How was work?" He was ever eager to talk about Hop, which made him feel comfortable telling him in the first place because he knew he'd listen.

"Work. Lots of triple checking data before finalizing that last project I was telling you about. How was your match?" His rotom-phone happily bobbed in time with his steps as he walked, keeping the camera angle steady.

"Kid fell through on the first double battle. No technique in him at all. He was clearly used to just plowing through single battles with brute strength and speed alone." Raihan sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets, disappointed.

Hop hummed, listening, but trying to figure out when to bring it up. Should he do it over the phone? Would he lose his nerve once he saw him in person?

"I think they're all still trying to emulate Lee in a shallow way," Hop suggested. "Everyone knew him for his strength, but they didn't think about the technique that went into that, especially when he made it look so easy."

"Ah, just like you and all your world saving!" 

Hop chuckled, a wide grin on his face, Raihan giving him a wide smile in return as he approached his house.

Moving out had been somewhat of an awkward conversation. He didn't have a girlfriend and being closer to the lab didn't come off as a good enough to reason for his parents. But Leon had convinced them it was good for him, that he was still close to home if he needed them. Hop had also grown into a desperate desire for privacy that Leon never had and bedrooms without doors wasn't exactly helpful with that. Leon never had an interest in it, so he was never bothered and never wanted a space outside of the one in their home. He liked people, he liked the contact, he just didn't see the appeal to sex.

"You make it sound like all my numbers are such a big deal every time." Hop gave a bashful smile, Raihan visible in the distance as he pulled out his keys, an overnight duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

"They are a big deal!" he insisted, opening the door, but waiting for Hop.

"Cheeky arse. You don't have to do that to get me to kiss you, ya know," Hop gave him a wide, cocky smile that made Raihan laugh.

"Well maybe I like my boyfriends buttered up," Raihan purred.

"A pastry?" Hop hummed.

"Melt in your mouth."

"Oh we're dirty talking?"

Raihan covered his face with his hand and laughed, embarrassed as his rotom-phone ended the call to dance around Hop's phone. Hop leaned up and kissed his cheek, both of them hidden by the shadows the doorway cast. Raihan’s hands found themselves around his waist naturally.

"Did you eat?" Hop asked as they made their way inside to kick off their shoes.

"Did _you_?" Raihan countered with a wide, sleepy grin. He knew Hop would get so caught up in his work that his Pokemon would bring him his lunch and he'd eat it without realizing it until he was cleaning up wrappers.

“I did—had a sandwich. Now answer _my_ question about _you_ eating." Hop demanded, flicking the living room light on.

"I did, but I can eat again if you're offering, love." Raihan wrapped his arms around Hop's shoulders, Hop reaching up to hold his arms.

"We can order something. I don't know if I've got much in the fridge. Or we can do dinner if you want." Hop wanted to stay in. He didn't want to over eat and get lethargic. He wanted to make out on the couch. He wanted to grind his ass on Raihan's lap and ride his dick.

"Well, are you hungry and do you got the spoons for being out in public for a few hours?" Raihan kissed his temple as he walked them into the kitchen, checking the fridge and freezer to see what was inside.

Hop grumbled softly in reply, making Raihan laugh. Condiments, milk, bread, a head of broccoli going bad. He checked the cupboards.

"We don't gotta go out then," he reassured, taking out a can of tomatoes and staring at the pasta. "I can just eat a whole box of bow tie noodles and call it a night."

"Well, if you over eat you'll go right to sleep. Maybe I wanted to stay up with you for a bit."

Raihan pulled the pasta down, setting it on the counter next to the can of tomatoes. "And talk about whatever you've been thinking about all week?" Raihan's tone was teasing, but his expression was sincere.

Hop stammered, going red in the face as he looked up at him. "I'm—well that's not—shit, you're always too bright, aren't you?" Hop gave up with a laugh, turning around in his arms. He wrapped his arms around him, fingers splayed along his shoulder blades. 

"You tend to hum to show you're listening when you're worried you're thinking so hard you might look like you're not paying attention. Lots of humming this week when we talked." Raihan pressed his forehead to his, Hop humming in reply, then laughing at himself.

"Yeah, guess you're right…I just…I wanted to ask you something, but you can eat first." Hop kissed his cheek, Raihan kissing his lips.

"Now you got me all curious." His voice was soft, deep from his chest and always made Hop squirm.

"You can tell me no, by the way. When I ask," he added, staring at his mouth, hands pressed to his chest.

"Well then what's the question? May as well ask me now or I might just be so overcome with curiosity I might lose my appetite," he teased, kissing him again, Hop following his mouth with his tongue as he pulled away.

Raihan obliged his distraction, leaning back in to nip at his tongue before sucking on it. Hop hummed, practically groaned, not sure if he should get Raihan out of his jacket or throw his lab coat off onto the counter. His teeth were gentle, but tugged at his attention.

When Hop got to put his tongue back into his own mouth, he mumbled with his mouth still brushing to Raihan's, "I want to have sex with you."

"Well that ain't a question, baby," he teased, a wide grin on his face Hop could tell was to cover his embarrassment. Or maybe it was excitement like when he was really into a battle. He liked hearing the new nickname though.

"Yes or no?" Hop asked, sounding crasser than he'd meant to.

Raihan braced his hands on either side of the counter behind him. "If I say no?"

Hop felt any fire that had been stoked from the kisses have sand thrown on it. "I'll just ask again some other time—if you're okay with that."

"If I say yes?" Raihan brushed his mouth again Hop's, taunting him with affection and fantasies again.

"I don't mind doing it on the counter if you don't think you can make it to the couch, let alone the bed." Hop licked his lips, waiting for an answer with baited breath.

"As fun as the counter sounds, I think it would hurt if I did you raw like that, love," Raihan whispered in his ear.

Hop snorted, jerking forward to hide his face against Raihan's shoulder.

"What?" Raihan pulled back to try to get a look at his face, Hop biting a smile off of his lips.

"You calling me love while talking about rawing me on the counter is funny. I'm so used to hearing it during moments we're holed up together hiding somewhere or on dates—it's sweet and romantic. It feels almost out of place." He brushed his nose against Raihan's, a big smile on his face.

"Bugger. Guess I should call you something else then." Raihan tipped his chin to kiss him, Hop running his hands from his chest around his ribs and to his back again.

"I liked when you called me baby earlier." 

Raihan pulled his hands away from the counter, running them down Hop's spine until he had a handful of each cheek—Hop groaned. "That so?" 

"Yeah," he breathed, being pressed up against the counter, hips to hips.

"Then I'll have to use that, won't I?"

Hop groaned again, pressing his forehead to his shoulder as Raihan squeezed, kneading at his ass. "That a yes?"

"Only if it is from you too, baby." Hop rocked his hips against Raihan's with a needy sigh, Raihan pushing back. "Lube hiding place?"

"I live alone," Hop laughed. "Just the nightstand drawer."

Raihan kissed him, slow and gentle to ease up off of the excitement, but rolled his hips to not deter him completely. "Then let's get the front door locked and get it out then."

Raihan went to pull away to get them closer to the bedroom, but Hop grinded against him to convince him to stay, then rested the weight of his ass back in his hands. Raihan's tongue was always given easy access to his mouth, Hop eagerly sucking on it like candy. He eased his tongue further in Hop'a mouth, pulled most of it back, then pressed it back in. Hop moaned around it, the implication not lost on him.

He'd thought about it more than he'd ever admit out loud. The weight of Raihan's cock on his tongue, the taste, making such a mess of precum and drool that he wouldn't be able to keep it all in his mouth—he really liked the thought of blowing Raihan. Then for him to take the same thing he'd just been drooling and moaning all over and fuck him with it? To use him, face pressed into the bed sheets and ass high in the air until he came inside of him?

He _couldn't wait_.

Raihan pulled his tongue back, resting his hands on Hop's hips. "Door, then bedroom. We got this," he insisted, as if coaxing Hop to run another mile while out of breath himself. Hop chuckled, nodding and kissing his jaw.

Raihan walked backwards with him in his arms, Hop kissing at his throat, Adam's apple—Raihan's hands found their way back down to his butt. Hop was trying to not be overeager, overexcited, keeping his hands on his Raihan's back, as much as he wanted to put them down his pants.

He had a very good generalized idea as to what his dick looked like. He'd sat on his lap and between his legs enough times, he'd stolen enough glances. He was excited for finer details. Foreskin or cut? Thicker at the head or the base? More purple or pink? He hummed, suckling at his jaw.

Raihan pulled one hand away, the front door's lock clicking. He squeezed with his other hand, leaning down to steal kisses. Hop wrapped his arms around his neck, fingers idly brushing over his banana. Would it be alright to start getting out of their clothes now? Would they make it to the bedroom if he initiated that? Not that he was opposed to being laid out on the couch and making a mess all over the cushions while he moaned shamelessly into a throw pillow.

But Raihan was always one to rise to a challenge when it was issued, so he was definitely going to get them into the bedroom. For now though, Hop taunted him by grinding his crotch against his leg, humming in his mouth in contentment. Raihan's knee met him in time, giving him the friction he desired.

He nipped at his mouth, pulling away and staring at Hop with an intensity that it made his stomach do flips. His selfies were nice, attractive, charismatic and outgoing. In person he was a lot calmer than people gave him credit for, more go with the flow while also being intuitive. In battles, that was a part of Raihan not a lot of people got to see. That had to work for that part of him, earn it.

That part of him that was wide eyes and messy grins and growling orders to his pokemon. Hop had loved his battle during his gym challenge, knew in that moment it had been a privilege of strength and skill only a select few got to see in person. But to have something similar nose to nose with him? Hop was going to get eaten alive and it made his knees weak.

"You okay?" Raihan asked, reeling back just a bit, a little more sleepy looking than just a moment ago.

"Yeah," Hop breathed. "Still thinking, I think." He laughed, Raihan snorting before kissing his forehead.

"Fantasies playing out up there?" he teased, kneading at his butt again, separating his cheeks and making him groan.

"So, _so_ many."

"Well if I do something not in those fantasies that you don't like, tell me? I won't be mad and I don't have to stop, I just want you to feel good and feel comfortable telling me how you feel in general." 

Hop blinked, feeling heat rush to his cheeks. "I'm over here thinking about getting railed on the couch and you're being sweet to me? What the hell, you cheeky bastard!"

Raihan laughed, kissing him again. "I just want this to be good for you. That's a lot of expectation on my end to live up to those fantasies," he teasingly reminded, a hand slipping down into his pants to grab at him again.

Hop's chest knotted in on itself, ribs twisted together like twine. He was so damn excited it was driving him nuts.

"I doubt you'd be able to cock it up even if you tried," he whispered, Raihan stealing another kiss, Hop eager to suck on his tongue again. He squeezed, Hop tugging his banana off, then wiggled out of his lab coat and tossed both of them in the direction of the couch. Raihan reached around to the front of his pants, unbuttoning them while Hop ran his hands along his shoulders and chest.

Raihan figured there were plenty of ways he could fuck it up, but he was going to avoid those and keep those thoughts to himself. It was almost frustrating how one of those was also a turn on in the same breath—he was about to bury his cock inside of his best friend's little brother. Even if Leon wasn't champion anymore, he'd never get rid of the association. The champion's brother was about to get fucked by his rival. He was going to screw Leon's flesh and blood so hard he saw stars while calling his name, and then probably see him in the next few days and talk to him like he wouldn't still be thinking about it.

Like he wasn't trying to burn the feeling of Hop's pliant ass in his hands into his head. Like he wasn't drinking in every little hum and moan and implication of a hard on he was getting out of him. Like he wasn't waiting till he had him naked to call him baby again, purposefully holding back the nickname.

Baby. Coddled, spoiled, swaddled and held. It suited him so much he couldn't stand it. His love, holder of his heart and his _baby_ , spoiled rotten and pushy. Raihan pressed his knee up against Hop's crotch again, feeling his moan go right to his dick.

But Raihan didn't want to scare him off. He knew he could be too intense sometimes, so he was trying to be sweet, trying to keep himself in check. He was trying not to hoist Hop's legs up around his waist and let him bounce on his dick right here against the front door. He was trying, even as Hop unzipped his jacket while they made their way to his bedroom, inseparable.

Raihan's jacket made it as far as the doorway before Hop got it off of him, fingers sliding up under his tank top as he touched bare skin. Hop kicked the door closed, it pressing against the latch but not closing. Raihan kicked it closed, Hop snickering against his mouth.

Hop pulled away, breathing heavy and biting at his lips. "One sec…I just want a sec," he mumbled, Raihan nodding, taking his hands out of his pants to hold his face. He kissed him gently, then pressed their foreheads together. "My heart is like a drum roll," he chuckled.

"Yeah? Excited?" Raihan asked, pulling back just enough to pull his shirt off over his head. Hop hummed, watching him with interest. He ran his hands along his stomach, up to his pecks, thumbs brushing his nipples.

"I'm gonna blow you," Hop stared at his dick as he announced it in a way that reminded Raihan of the way he'd declared he'd beat him when they first battled. He was self assured, new found resolution and excitement. Raihan couldn't help the wide, eager grin on his face.

"All yours, baby boy." He gestured to his cock, Hop not having taken his eyes off of it since he'd gotten him in the room. Hop bit his lip and dropped to his knees, thumb sliding into the waistband, pressing his cheek to his stomach. He hummed in delight, closing his eyes and revealing in the anticipation just a little longer.

He took his hands back to yank his shirt off, deciding he wanted the mess on him and not his clothes. He tossed it up under his bed, then put his thumbs back in his waistband.

"If I choke, I'm okay with that," he announced, staring at the outline pressed against his pants. This was his boyfriend's dick. _His_ boyfriend, like there was a claim on him, like he could do whatever he wanted.

Hop eased his pants down until they pooled at Raihan's ankles, Hop licking his lips absentmindedly as Raihan's half hard cock was exposed to the air. Hop was caught between wanting to stare, take in every detail, and just swallow it.

He parted his lips, giving an experimental lick to the head of it, enough to get a taste for it. Raihan reached down, cupping the side of his face. He rubbed his tongue against the roof of his mouth, then licked him again. He kissed the head of him, then sucked on it just enough for there to be resistance when he pulled away from it, a soft pop.

"There's practically stars in your eyes right now," Raihan couldn't help but laugh, thumb brushing his cheek bone, Hop humming in reply.

His cock suited him so much Hop couldn't stand it; cut, deep pink head, consistent width down to the base, not curved one way or the other. He put enough of it on his tongue for him to feel the difference in body heat compared to the soft warmth of his mouth, rubbing his tongue against the underside of it again. There was no way he was going to fit it all in his mouth. Maybe half, but getting all of it in his mouth would take practice and would just be for show. He wouldn't be able to breathe if he got the whole thing in his mouth—down his throat. He pulled away to stare at it again.

"…I gotta take my pants off, hold on." Hop pulled away to stand up and take them off, hard enough for there to be strain against his underwear. Raihan covered his face with his hand, trying not to laugh at his excitement. Hop could still see the teeth of his wide grin though long fingers, making him feel just a bit bashful between his enthusiasm.

Hop kicked his pants away then knelt down in front of him again, staring and thinking for a moment. He could just put it in his mouth and kiss and suck all over it, but he also wanted to touch it. Dry palms wouldn't be fun, but he also just wanted to enjoy it in his mouth for right now. But then when he did want to use his hands, he'd have to stop to lick them.

"You okay down there?" 

Hop hummed in reply, ultimately deciding to lick his palm. "Was deciding if I wanted to use my hands or not," he explained, licking his other palm.

"Hey do whatever you want, I'm at your mercy right now."

"Is it mercy when there's zero chance of you getting hurt or denied? You could cum all over my face right this second and I'd be excited about it and ask to get you to do it again," Hop meant to tease, but he glanced up at Raihan and found himself more turned on than he intended. Raihan had barely been able to contain a smile, flush with color and was holding his breath.

Hop quietly put his mouth on the head of Raihan's cock again, staring up at his face. He watched him swallow, breathe again. He gingerly held his cock at the base, touching it just to feel the soft skin of it for now. He lowered his gaze back down, staring at the length of it and his pubes.

He suckled at it for a moment before kissing either side of the head, all soft inside of his lips and a flick of his tongue. He moved his thumbs aside so he could run the flat of his tongue from the base all the way to the tip, then went back to sucking at his head. The repeated motion of his tongue was relaxing, something he could zone out and do for hours if he let himself. But the goal was to get it inside of him, not just in his mouth.

He eased off of it, pressing an open mouthed kiss down the side while pressing his palm to the head of it. His tongue pressed passed his lips, licking at the underside, then licked his head again with the flat of his tongue. He put a few inches into his mouth, then a few more with a soft, pleased laugh through his nose. Just playing, tasting, enjoying himself. He gave him a gentle squeeze as he pulled back, Raihan groaning in reply.

Hop experimentally eased as much of Raihan into his mouth as he could before he worried he'd gag or choke on any more. He hummed around him, pulling back just enough to lessen the feeling before he eased that much right back into his mouth, then sucked and repeated the gesture. His hands followed his mouth, jerking him off at the base, Raihan sighing in appraisal.

He pulled off of him, thick saliva from the back of his throat clinging to his cock. He licked it up, slurping and kissing down the side of his dick. He glanced up at Raihan, pressing kisses that were more tongue than affection to base of him closer to his right hip.

Raihan reached down to stroke his cheek again, but then pressed his thumb to his lips, opening his mouth. He pressed his thumb past his teeth, pressing down on his tongue. Hop sucked on his finger the way he had his dick, Raihan pressing it farther back into his mouth until Hop's brow furrowed with anticipation of discomfort, of gagging, fussing from his hips. He drooled around his finger, remind himself every half breath he held to continue breathing.

Raihan pulled his thumb away, pressing it into his own mouth. Hop stared, eyes a little wider than normal. He'd had his tongue in his mouth before, but there was something unusually intimate about Raihan actively putting his thumb in his mouth just to lick the saliva off.

"Come here?" His voice was gentle, but deep in his attempt to be quiet. Hop stood up, Raihan taking either side of his face in his hands. He tipped his head back, opening his mouth with his thumb. Raihan stuck his tongue out over Hop's mouth, his drool tauntingly easing off of his tongue over Hop's.

Hop kept his mouth open, tongue out, eager and waiting to catch it, blood situating in his cock. But before Raihan's saliva touched his tongue, he pressed it into Hop's mouth, Hop moaning and letting his eyes roll back. He'd just had his mouth all over Raihan's dick and hadn't hesitated. He sucked at his tongue, Raihan running his hands down to his jaw, neck, down his back.

He kissed Hop down onto the bed, kicking off his pants. He tugged one of Hop's legs up over his, thumbing at his waist, silently asking to get him out of his underwear.

Hop nodded, inhaling deeply before Raihan nipped at his mouth. He pulled away, forehead to Hop's as he tugged his underwear down, exposing how turned on he was by blowing him. He hadn't been touched and he was so excited, so eager.

Raihan gave one of his lazy looking smiles, pressing the same thumb he'd had in his mouth to the head of his cock and watched it weep in relief. Hop moaned, pressing his face up against the crook of his shoulder. He squirmed, hips making a jerking rolling motion towards his hand.

"I got you. It's okay, baby. If you want more you don't have to hold back. It let's me know you like it and that you're enjoying yourself," Raihan reassured. He pressed a kiss to his temple, Hop letting out a soft moan almost like a whimper.

Raihan ran his hand inside of his underwear to tug it down to his knee, Hop turning so the other side would follow. Raihan ran his fingers all the way down his leg, letting Hop kick them off. His fingers trailed back up, dipping between his thighs, the webbing of his thumb and index finger pressing against the joint of his hip. Hop exhaled, anticipation and disappointment interchangeably strangling the air out of him.

He kept his knees from touching, from clamping down on Raihan's hand and forcing it still. Raihan pulled his leg back over his waist, keeping them apart, keeping him exposed as he eased Hop's foreskin down. He let out a strangled noise, trying to keep himself from rutting into his hand.

He fussed from his hips, Raihan jerking him off just a few times to state him before he pressed the tip of his cock to Hop's. Hop moaned higher than he meant to, the heat, the wetness catching him off guard. Raihan let out a soft grumble from his throat in reply, in approval of the noise. Hop liked the touch, liked Raihan's groan, so he rolled his hips into Raihan's, who did the same while rubbing small circles into his hip.

He wiggled his other arm underneath him, fingers in his hair. He was holding him, completely wrapped around him, without letting Hop feel trapped. He could pull away whenever he wanted without there being a struggle to it. Hop wrapped his arms around his neck, sighing into his mouth as he kissed him. He felt Raihan's hand at his hip leave him, heard it fumble around in his nightstand drawer.

"Towards the back," he directed, then licked at his lips, Raihan nipping at his tongue. "Behind the toy you're touching."

Raihan reached further into the drawer, pulling out the bottle and failing to completely close the nightstand drawer. "You name that thing expectations? It's pretty big." Raihan teased.

"Yeah, well so are you," Hop reminded with a grin as he leaned over him, taking the lube from him. He looked down at their cocks pressed together, then at Raihan's fingers. "I want you to do it. How do you want me?"

"On your stomach would probably be easier, but if you don't like that you're welcome to tell me."

"Rai…you know you don't have to keep checking with every little thing right? Like I genuinely appreciate it, but if I don't like it or don't want to do something, I'm very comfortable telling you to piss off or get off," he chuckled. He kissed the corner of his mouth, lingering. "…I won't push myself."

"Promise?" Raihan pressed their foreheads together, stroking his hair out of his face.

"I promise. Like you said, we've got all night. If something doesn't work out, we can always try later and do something else. I am completely fine with putting your cock back in my mouth!"

Raihan snorted, pressing kisses to his jaw, neck, shoulder. He gently took the lube out of his hand. "I feel like if I didn't pull you up you'd be down there all night."

"It's fun!" Hop agreed, the cap popping open. "I've stared at it through your joggers enough, I should get to play with it."

"Is that so?" Raihan asked with a laugh, still kissing anywhere he could reach.

"Yeah. You going on runs is always the _best_." Hop gave a deep, dramatic sigh before giving him a wide grin.

"I meant your entitlement to it, but I guess that too."

"Well you're mine, aren't you? Same way I'm yours? I'll touch and kiss it as often as you'll let me," Hop promised, Raihan letting him talk before doing anything with the lube.

"Only if you let me touch and kiss all over you too," Raihan purred in his ear, making Hop squirm and hide a wide smile into his shoulder.

"Of course. I'm yours to do what you want with," he spoke softly, running his fingers down his spine.

"Then turn over your cheeky bugger." Raihan nipped at his ear, making him laugh, but twisted around onto the bed and out of his arms. Raihan situated himself behind him, Hop excited even if he knew he wouldn't be inside of him yet.

Raihan put the lube on his fingers, rubbing it between his index, middle, and thumb first to keep it from being too cold. He kissed at Hop's shoulder blade, then his spine. "Raise your hips?"

Hop put himself on his knees and kept them spread, folding his arm under his chin. "Good?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Yes. Thank you, baby."

Hop nuzzled his face against his arms, toes curling at the nickname. Raihan pressed a finger inside of him, Hop groaned, exhaling so hard his breath shook and strangled any inhale. It felt different than doing it himself, than doing it with a toy. He was warm and Hop had no way of anticipating how he'd move. He'd also have to learn his body, figure out what Hop liked and where.

But it would be easier to tell him. "Deeper, please?" he groaned, Raihan pressing his finger all the way inside of him. Hop moaned, rolling his hips, desperate for more. "Yes—yeah, more?" Hop whined, rolling his hips, squirming and desperate.

"Tell me if it hurts," Raihan warned, but pulled his finger out just to tease his entrance with two.

"Like you meeaan iiit," Hop whined, looking over his shoulder just to pout. Raihan chuckled, leaning down to kiss him.

"Alright, alright. Relax baby. I don't want to ruin you—at least not like that," he purred, spreading his fingers before easing them inside of him. He closed them, spread them far apart, Hop moaning and practically trying to get himself off on his fingers.

"I regret not doing this myself. Arceus I regret not making it so you can just skip right to ruining me."

"Well where's my fun in all that?" Raihan taunted, spreading his fingers and pulling them back, closing them and pressing them deep inside of him. "Tell me where?" he asked, rubbing at his walls the way he would the underside of a cat's chin.

"More towards you—less, yes…! Ah…Mmnn, yes…"

Raihan pressed against his prostate, letting Hop rock his hips however he wanted for just a moment. Hop moaned, breathing heavily and rutting hard against his fingers. "You're getting off quite a bit to just my fingers. Do you want me to let you cum if you get close?"

Hop bit his bottom lip, his hum of thought more a whine than anything. "No…not yet," he choked, forcing himself to slow down, hips jerking and struggling to stop. Raihan moved his fingers off of it, spreading him open instead. He leaned down, draping his body over Hop's and kissing his hair.

"Alright. I won't let you cum then."

Hop choked on a moan, absolutely delighted. Raihan closed his fingers, then spread them again, feeling the resistance from his ring of muscles, listening to his body squelch. He was more needy than he'd expected, but it wasn't off-putting. It was actually refreshing to see him be so forward about what he wanted and to know exactly what it was he seemed to want. Raihan had supported him for years with that exact struggle, so he was more than willing to do whatever it was his spoiled baby wanted.

He reached between his legs, gently squeezing his cock as he spread his fingers inside of him again, Hop exhaling his name. " _Raihan…_!" 

"Yes?" He tugged at him gently, leading him by his dick to set the pace of his hips, of the way he was desperately rocking into his fingers.

"Oh…Nmmm…" Hop reached behind him, grabbing for Raihan's back with his fingers as he groaned into his pillows.

"I'm right here, baby," he reassured, easing his fingers out of him and back into him in time with how he tugged at his cock, foreskin exposing his head just to hide it.

Hop mumbled something into the pillows, but it was so airy Raihan wasn't sure he caught it properly. He slowed his pace.

"What?"

Hop shook his head, refusing to repeat himself. Raihan bribed him with a third finger. Hop moaned loudly, but shook his head again.

"Alright, then," Raihan relented, kissing at the back of his neck. If he said it once he'd probably do it again and Raihan was patient.

He pressed his fingers in as far as he could, Hop groaning and fucking himself on his fingers, legs trembling he clenched around them so hard. He eased them back right where Hop liked it, listening to him choke as his toes curled. He let him get worked up, then moved them, giving slow strokes to his cock. Hop blew his hair out his face in frustration, Raihan chuckling.

"You gonna put it in yet?" Hop looked over his shoulder at him again, chewing on his bottom lip.

"It might hurt," Raihan warned.

Hop didn't look away, waiting for an actual answer and not a warning. Raihan sighed, pulling out his fingers. He pressed another kiss to his shoulder as he covered his fingers in more lube. He rubbed them together before covered his cock in the lube, then held one of Hop's cheeks to the side with his dry hand. He rubbed his thumb against his hole, coating it in more lube.

"If it hurts I'll say so," Hop said, reminding him of when kids would have to drone type weaknesses in school for the millionth time. Raihan couldn't help but chuckle, pressing his head against his entrance.

"Good. I'm more than happy to go back to finger fucking you again," he taunted, holding his cock in his hands. He waited for just a moment, listening to Hop breath, but that moment was apparently too many millennia for Hop. He reached behind himself, spreading himself open for Raihan.

"Come on…please?" he whispered, glancing over his shoulder at him. His hole was wet, warm, and inviting. "I want you."

Raihan pressed into him, hand guiding the head of his cock into his greedy hole, Hop's face getting shoved into the pillows. His voice pitched, breath hitched, and he hiccuped. He cussed. He moaned again while Raihan panted above him.

"More?" he finally begged, trembling and groaning. Raihan grabbed for his hip, his body tight and hot as he pressed just a bit more into him, not wanting to hurt him. He was tight, so damn tight. He was sure he'd melt inside of him, peeling layers of orgasmic delight out of him to shove back in his pants for later.

"You're so tight, baby…sure you're okay?" Raihan groaned, Hop whimpering under him.

"Yeah—more? Want it…" he choked, gripping the sheets, struggling under Raihan's hand to keep still. Hop's nerves felt like the ends had been frayed then lit on fire. His fingertips felt numb, his cock throbbed. He was _so_ glad he'd decided to ask for more tonight.

Raihan pressed into him, hips flush to his ass with a groan so deep Hop felt it in the marrow of his bones. Hop couldn't keep his mouth closed. He was gasping and drooling all over his pillows, overheating and loving every second of it. His stomach hurt just a bit, but it was drowned out by every breath, the throbbing feeling of being stretched like he was by Raihan. It was pushing a limit, a little more than he should have been able to handle—he loved it.

He whined, reaching for Raihan's hand. Raihan jerked his hand forward, letting it rest by the side of his head before Hop laced their fingers together.

"M'na fucking melt inside of you…" Raihan groaned, chest flush to his back.

"Do it then. I wanna feel it," Hop begged, gasping for air. He bit his bottom lip hard as he rolled his hips up against Raihan, listening to him groan and feel him give in. He didn't pull out, just rocked into his insides for now. Hop moaned again, needy and desirable.

Raihan grabbed for his ass, squeezing a cheek before spreading it to get a better look at the hole his cock was buried in. He pulled out just enough to notice a difference, then pressed back into him. He did it again, squeezing his cheek again, but keeping it spread, Hop's insides clinging and begging for his cock.

" _Yes_ ," Hop gasped, coaxing him on. "Yes, please?" So polite—how was he supposed to tell him no?

Raihan pulled out with more intent, then pressed himself back inside of Hop's waiting body. It welcomed him, clung to him, begged him not to go anywhere. His body was going to be made for him by the time he was done, welcome him with familiarity and that same searing warmth.

"Harder?" Hop begged, not at all satisfied with just being full of Raihan. He wanted to be fucked into, not just politely made love to. He loved him, absolutely and always, but that was different. The feeling of having Raihan inside of him was intense, was fantastic, but he was just close to the edge and not quite over it. He wanted that shove, wanted his face pressed into the sheets, wanted to suffocate on the taste of his cock buried so deep in him he forgot to breathe.

Raihan started moving like he meant it, but he wasn't mean about it. He was gentle, but moved with intent. He held his waist, held his hand, rocked into him. Not enough. Hop felt his body clench around him, trying to get more, trying to make this harder on Raihan so he'd do what he asked and fuck him harder.

" _Harder_?" Hop begged, all airy moans and desperation. "Please, Rai? Harder? Fuck me harder?" Raihan watched his ass jiggle every time his hips slapped into him, listened to him moan every time he was buried to the hilt in him again.

He thrust in once just a little more intently, then another a bit more than that. Hop moaned with every exhale. Hop was needy. He needed more than what he let on, so Raihan should be the one to give it to him. It was only fair. He'd asked, after all. Hop rarely asked for anything, always desperate to be self sufficient.

Raihan pulled his hand away, trailing it down his arm until he could hold his hip, wiping his other hand on the bed sheets. His cock brushing against the spot that made him melt while carving out new spaces into him.

"Ffnmm…" Hop buried his face into his pillow as Raihan hitting the spot inside of him over and over just enough for it to feel good, feel like he'd get to cum. " _Fuck_ —daddy! _Harder_!" He begged, so, _so_ close.

There it was. That soft, mumbled little title Raihan though he'd heard—he stopped worrying about being gentle with him. He grabbed his hip with one hand and shoulder with the other and _used_ him. Fucked into his pliant, needy ass so hard he was sure his grip would bruise. With his face shoved into pillows, suffocating on his moans, Hop's felt against Raihan's leg, palm up fingers searching for him. Raihan let go of his shoulder to hold his hand, but focused on the way his body squeezed his cock like it intended to keep it. Hop gasped for air, unable to swallow down his own drool.

" _Daddy!_ " Hop begged, as if he'd die.

Raihan thrust hard and deep, choking and moaning loudly as he came deep inside of Hop. His hips jerked at another spurt, harshly slamming into him again, mindlessly rocking as if trying to stop a ricochet of nerves. Another came, coating him with what Hop had begged for. One more, less intense, then a final one he messed up the timing for and came half pulled out of him. He pressed himself back inside of Hop, not wanting the thing he'd begged so hard for to come out of him just yet, breathing heavy.

Hop choked, wet and airy moans muffled by his pillows. He whined, trembled, a mess between his legs and another on his sheets.

"Baby…" Raihan gently untangled his hand from his to tug on Hop's hair so he turned his head, gasping for air. He brushed his hair out of his face, resting his weight on the hand that had been at his hip. He watched Hop catch his breath, gently rubbing at his arm, his hip, his thigh.

"You okay?"

Hop nodded, but he looked like he was recovering in another region. Raihan kissed his temple, then eased out of him, cock coated in his own cum. It oozed out of his hole dripped down his leg. Raihan gently tugged Hop's knees out from under him, kissing his cheek as he rested him on his side.

"Gonna get you some water, okay love?" He kissed his side right underneath his ribs, waiting for some sort of objection. When he got none, he made his way to the kitchen to grab a glass. He chugged the first one himself, then brought the refill to Hop.

"Can you sit up?"

Hop hummed, which Raihan decided was a no. He set the glass down on the nightstand, then sat himself at the head of the bed, tugging Hop up into his arms. Hop wound them around him, his face against his shoulder. Raihan bent them forward as he reached for the glass, Hop's body dribbling Raihan's cum onto the sheets.

He offered him the glass, holding it for him while Hop downed the whole thing. He set it back on the nightstand, then rubbed at his back until Hop looked less like he was Hoenn and more in his home.

"I'd ask…" Hop started softly. "If that bothered you, but considering…" The answer was obvious from how Raihan reacted. He'd given up trying to be nice to him and actually fucked him.

Raihan kissed his forehead. "Welcome back. How was outer space?" Raihan teased, angling himself to look at Hop better.

"I mean, I just thought I'd check. I don't want it to be weird…" Hop mumbled, mouth brushing Raihan's shoulder as he spoke, hand pressed to his chest.

"Isn't one of the points of a couple to not tease each other over the things they enjoy? If it's something just between us, I don't see the harm in it. Besides…I kind of started it, din' I?" Raihan asked, giving Hop a sleepy grin.

Hop chuckled, pressing a kiss to his collarbone. "If I call you daddy again, is that okay?"

"Yes baby, it's okay." Raihan reassured, genuine and warm in his reply as he kissed his forehead. "Besides, I just screwed you into another dimension, let's focus on your trip back first. You don't always have to try to be an adult all the time. It's fine to take a minute when it's just us and do whatever you want. I don't mind coddling and swaddling."

"You're not gonna let that go are you?" Hop asked with a sigh, but he couldn't bite back the smile on his face if he tried.

"That entire night will forever be engraved in my memory because that's the first time I got to kiss you! But I mean it. Take a minute, relax, just sit here—it's okay. I like it when you rely on me, especially because I know how you get. To me, it feels good to be needed. Need me more? Be a little more whiny and selfish and honest with me like you were tonight?" Raihan laced his fingers around Hop's waist as he stared at him, taking in his genuine offer.

Raihan had opened up to him first that day of the tournament. He saw someone who could use his struggles to not feel lonely, to feel comforted in their solidarity. Hop had never looked at it like that before, had never considered a desire to be used by someone as a positive thing. He wanted to be a better rival, to be needed as someone to constantly try to overcome; he wanted to be relied on more by Hop, to be needed as someone who he could lean on.

Hop kissed him, lingering, lashes brushing his cheek.

He nodded softly before kissing him again, Raihan's hands splaying along his back as he rubbed at him to comfort him. "Okay. I can be a bit more needy sometimes if you want."

"I do want," Raihan mumbled softly against his mouth.

"It might take me some getting used to…" Hop admitted, almost feeling guilty about it.

Raihan brushed his hair out of his face. "That's alright, love. Everything good takes time. We can practice however you'd feel most comfortable. It doesn't have to be serious and public. It can be overly dramatic and private with just the two of us." 

"I think I'd prefer that…" Hop kissed him again, then cuddled up to him. He could start with something easy, something simple. "Hold me?"

"Of course, love." Raihan kissed his hair, more than willing to wrap his arms around him and fulfill any desires that came after that.


End file.
